


Kindred

by roxxie_kun



Category: Assassin's Creed, Dishonored (Video Game), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxxie_kun/pseuds/roxxie_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe </p>
<p>Still focused on the plot of Dishonored, just featuring some new faces and a different ending to the original game, as well as a lot of canon divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Later On

“Why does he want to see me so soon, Corvo?” Lady Emily asked her bodyguard as he led her onto a small, lavish boat, with Oliva, her handmaiden and seamstress, loaded onto a second with her second guard, Connor.

“I’m sure he has missed you in your time away, my lady,” the older man responded, taking a seat across from her.

“Of course he has. I’m one of the only people, if not the only person that he confides in,” she retorted, with a bratty pout. Corvo knew she was just irritable about being ordered around, and coming back earlier than she planned.

“Of course, my lady.”

“The rest of the aristocrats are going to start spreading rumors again though,” she sighed, closing her deep blue eyes. “I really don’t want to spend the season quashing rumors and ruining Waverly Boyle’s plans again.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

They arrived at Dunwall Tower, Lady Emily exuding elegance in every step as she walked through the gardens. She gave a halfhearted greeting to the people that greeted her, heading to the gazebo that the Emperor frequented.

He looked up from the paper he was reading when he heard her approaching. “My darling, I am sorry to have called you back,” he started saying as he stood up.

“It’s fine,” Emily assured with a gentle smile as they embraced. She felt him kiss the top of her head before she looked up to him. “You look like you haven’t slept in ages,” she told him, pushing back a lock of his hair away from his eyes.

“The plague has me worried,” he answered as he took his seat again, “There’s so many of my citizens dying, and there’s no other place in the empire that has seen an illness like this.”

“It’s gotten worse then. Containment isn’t working. What about the elixir Mr. Sokolov made?” she asked, taking the seat across from him.

“It works, if ingested frequently, but it is more of a preventative means than anything else, and is expensive to manufacture.”

“I see. The people who need it most can’t afford it,” she stated, standing up once more. The feeling of frustration overwhelming her for a moment, so much so she had to pace for a moment, she sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

“Indeed.”

There was a small, comfortable silence as the Emperor read, and she saw the birds flutter from roof to roof. That is until she saw a man there, wearing a whaler mask.

“Wait, who is that on the roof?” she asked, confused. She felt like she had fallen into freezing water when she saw the whaler turn into smoke and reappear closer to her.

Corvo looked to her as the man came closer and yanked her behind him. “Get back Emily!” He parried the blow the whaler dealt with his sword, and shot at the man point blank with his pistol.

Emily felt her heart hammer in her chest when she heard the shot. She figured that the man was dead at Corvo’s feet. There was only one person that was a better shot than him in all of the Isles and that was Connor.

She felt Corvo’s tense back relax, and straighten. It seemed like they were safe, so she rushed over to the Emperor, hugging him tightly as his Royal Protector visibly relaxed.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re safe!” he cried out.

“I feel like I should be the one telling you that,” she said, smiling a bit.

She felt him clamp down on her hand before she even saw him. The Man in Red. He tossed her aside like she was a damp rag, and two others caught her thrashing about. She clawed and scratched and bit to try and get free but their hold and her panic was too strong.

Connor had just run up, probably after helping Olivia, and had engaged one of the whalers, while Corvo was running for her. Then everything just stopped. They were frozen as if encased in ice. She gasped as she was let go and dropped near the Emperor’s and the Royal Protector’s dead bodies.

She took shallow shuddering breaths. Her immaculate white suit was now stained red with their blood, as were her hands. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. He was dead. It all happened so fast. Who were-

“Well, what have we here? It seems the Lady Emily has killed her lover, the Emperor,” Lord Hirram Burrows said, interrupting her thoughts.

Automatically she answered, “No. I-I didn’t.”

“Well of course not, you had your guard do it for you.”

“No. That’s not what happened.”

“Right after the child of the Emperor has gone missing. How convenient.”

“What?”

“Right then. Lady Emily Lancaster, you’re arrested for conspiring against the crown, and ordering your guards, Corvo Attano and Connor Kenway to murder the Emperor and his Royal Protector,” she heard someone declare.

Emily saw Corvo and Connor being restrained before her world went dark. 

 


	2. Solemn

“Just sign the confession already. We know that she ordered you to do it!” Burrows yelled at the man strapped down in the chair, clearly exasperated.

He just shook his head sluggishly, hissing and grunting in pain when he felt the torturer press the hot metal rod against his skin.

“Take him back to his cell. He’s not going to answer,” Burrows said with a flippant wave of his hand. Corvo allowed himself a moment of respite.

 

* * *

 

When he awoke he was back in his cell and the guard was telling him to eat his meal for the day, as it was from a friend. He walked forward to the door to his cell, always the quickest at getting better. He ate the bread as a starving man would while reading the letter left for him before grabbing the key.

His dark eyes looked about before slipping the key into the lock and making his escape. He snuck about the prison, silent as the shadow of death and twice as deadly. Well not really. Lady Emily would be upset if he was actually killing someone. He just knocked them out.

Tiptoeing across a hall, heard the guards talking about the tall Serkonan man that had been the guard to the woman that killed the Emperor. It didn’t take him long to make them divulge the information he needed, knock them out and hide them out of sight.

Luckily for him, Connor was near the interrogation room. He opened the cell door and felt an overwhelming relief when he embraced the younger man. Cupping his gentle face in his weathered hands and kissing him once more, was even better.

He felt Connor relax in his embrace and kissing back. Corvo intertwined their fingers and squeezed, so happy that the younger man was still alive even after six months of imprisonment. He pulled away after a few blissful seconds, and smiled sheepishly. Corvo pressed a smaller kiss to his forehead.

“Let’s go.”

They snuck into the Interrogation Room and grabbed the bomb, before they headed to the bridge to plant it.

“By the way, who let you in on this?” Connor asked as they leapt from the newly created hole in the wall.

“Letter said it was a friend,” Corvo answered, putting a hand to Connor’s chest to stop him from advancing. He heard the guard’s steps fade away as they made their way further into the sewers. They stepped carefully, avoiding any tripwires set by the gangs that no doubt hid their stashes in the sewer.

“Right. Any word on our Lady?” he asked, perking up when he saw a large familiar trunk. Connor handed him the letter while he opened the trunk, grinning like a child receiving a gift. He took the bow and arrow and set them aside.

Corvo was about to begin reading aloud what the letter said, but paused when Connor began to change into the clothes in the trunk right in front of him. Gods, he wanted to make the Abbeymen pay for what they did to the young man’s once flawless body. Healing bruises and cuts marred the once pristine, taut, tanned skin.

Connor realized Corvo had been staring, and quickly turned a shade of bright red, scrambling to get his clothes on. Corvo cleared his throat and read the letter, which detailed their way to these so called ‘friends’ and stating that Olivia had managed to make a brand new set of clothes for both of them in six months time, and hoped that they would meet soon.

“Sounds suspicious,” Connor said, pulling the white hood up over his head.

“We have no other options at the present. Anyone else and we’ll be dragged back to the prison,” Corvo reason, pulling on his own heavy wool coat.

Olivia was ever the master seamstress. It fit perfectly.

“I guess, but what about Lady Emily?” Connor asked, taking the letter and reading it with his own eyes.

“We’ll probably have to return and retrieve her. They probably had more security on her due to being a person of interest, and couldn’t help her escape like they did us,” he answered, pulling up his navy hood and surging forward to press a slight kiss to Connor’s lips.

Connor loosely wrapped his arms around Corvo’s waist. “I was afraid they’d done something to you,” the younger of the two muttered. There was fear in his voice, and the sentiment his lover displayed for his wellbeing made his heart swell in his chest and hold him closer.

“I’m fine. I’ll always be there for you, my love,” he said, pressing a kiss to Connor’s slightly reddened cheeks.

Connor made a slight noise of approval, averting his gaze and quickly kissing the corner of Corvo’s mouth.

“Now then, let’s go meet up with this Samuel fellow,” Corvo suggested.

 

* * *

 

Emily peered out of the barred window of the small room that they had her in.  She figured that she was not anywhere near the Estate District at all and that she was in one of the poorer districts of Dunwall. Not that she would actually know any of them, she was hardly let out of the Estate District to begin with.

Her dark blue eyes looked down at the people that walked hurriedly along the streets and wished that she had been born a nobody. No family name, no title, no beauty, no anything. Just herself and an average existence where she could be who she wanted to be, where she had to fight to get what she wanted and not have it handed to her.

Emily’s daydreams of a different life were mildly interrupted when she felt a chill run up her spine and a whisper in her ear.

“Careful, Highness”

She turned to look behind her as the Pendleton Twins, accompanied by High Overseer Campbell. Sighing audibly and turning to face then, because even in the face of being accused for murder and high treason, manners mattered. Mostly.

“Good evening gentlemen, what gives me the pleasure of your company tonight?” she asked with a sharp bite of sarcasm underneath her pleasant tone.

Even if the poise and regality she put on was a facade, she still kept it up. It was her only armor at the current moment.

Overseer Campbell stepped forward first, clearing his throat, “Good evening, Lady Lancaster. I hope you are enjoying your stay here. However, we aren’t here on pleasurable business. We have a confession we want you to sign. If you do, you will be imprisoned, instead of executed.”

“Because that is so much better,” she drawled, bored out of her mind. There had been several attempts to get her to sign the confession. Many of them including tales of how Crovo and Connor had sold her out and had divulged her secrets to the world.

Of course, she knew they were lying.

Had Corvo actually said anything, they would be in a frenzy. Not that Corvo would say anything. He was silent like the grave.

Campbell sighed, “Look girl, you’re in no position to put on airs! You’re first for execution, after all!”

He paused, observing the young woman’s bored expression. “Or maybe that’s what you want? To die now that your lover is gone?”

She crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands on the small, hard cot, smiling widely. “Maybe, or maybe I know you have nothing on me, and you don’t want to let me go.”

Campbell scoffed. “We have plenty on you.”

“Sure, but you also don’t know who the proper heir to the throne is. After all, the Emperor did have a child, and as the rumors go, I could be the mother of the infant. So there is a possibility that I could be the Empress Regent until the child comes of age. But, this is all speculation, and until you can find out the truth you can’t do anything to me besides keep me here for your master,” she explained, “Because if the rumors are false, and I am not the mother of the child, then the Abbey has killed an innocent young girl for nothing, right?”

Campbell had gotten redder and redder with rage. So she was not off the mark there it seemed.

“So unless you have something of actual relevance to tell me, then leave me,” she ordered. And Campbell charged at her, gripping her throat in his meaty hands.

She didn’t flinch. Instead with her limited amount of air and strength, she pulled his sword from his belt and tried to shove it in his chest. He laughed and dropped her to the ground.

She gasped and weakly swiped at his legs, before scooting away. He loomed over her and she swung once more, making a cut on his cheek. He hissed and she leapt aside.

If she had to kill the Pendleton twins, well, she didn’t want to do it, but if it guaranteed her freedom, then she would do it.

She didn’t make it that far as Campbell hit the back of her head with the butt of his pistol.

 


	3. Tell Me Why

Daud spoke plainly to his whalers. Assassins for hire that he pulled of the street and molded into one of his own. They were skilled in the art of killing, able to adapt to any request that their clientele could possibly want.

 

The squad that was to come with him on his hit on the Emperor were sent to get ready. Another squad was to mind the Flooded District. The two whom he hadn’t assigned anything to, were standing in front of him, awaiting their orders.

 

The one on the left, Judas, was swaying a bit. No doubt a work of the flask they kept in their coat, but Daud didn’t really care about what his subordinates did in their spare time. “Judas. Go and find the ‘heavenly witch’ that black eyed bastard was talking about. She is somehow relevant to what has been happening in the city with the plague. Talk to those who give us information.”

 

They nodded sharply, well for a drunk. “Yessir,” they saluted before disappearing in a flurry of shadow.

 

“Maurice, go ahead of the others and listen in on the Overseers. They’re up to something if they are trying to pin this on a girl, instead of her assassins. Either they're stupid, or Burrows is up to something else, and you know how I hate being unaware of what that old bastard is planning.”

 

“Yes, sir,” he said, disappearing as well.

 

* * *

 

It had gone as planned. It always had. The Emperor was dead and the girl and her guard were to blame. They were not there to see the aftermath of the assassination. Though he was furious that a couple of his whalers were hurt at the hands of Corvo and Connor.

 

The pair made for a formidable duo.

 

Then he doubled his fee to the Royal Spymaster.

 

He poured himself a glass of Tyvian Red, and almost felt like downing the entire bottle. He had doomed the Empire. And for what?

 

His greed, and the need for detachment from this wretched world they lived in? For the greed of some aristocrat that wanted more power than he knew what to do with. He sighed and downed the glass of wine.

 

* * *

 

Maurice crept in the shadows, silent. He crept about, not really looking for anything more than snippets of information concerning the Lady, Hirram Burrows, and Campbell.

 

What he found out was good enough for him, but not good enough for Daud. He kept at it, listening to conversation of the guards, and occasionally some of the prisoners, and Overseers.

 

There was a black book that he needed to find first. Also, Corvo and Connor escaped. Daud would have something to say about that. The black book would have to wait.

 

Daud needed to know this first.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in this verse, there is no Jessamine or Emily Kaldwin. The Emperor is male, and also has a male royal protector. 
> 
> He was clearly fond of Lady Emily, who is an aristocrat, and was rumored to have a child together. He cared for her so much he 'gifted' her Corvo as her bodyguard, and was later given Connor. Lady Emily, Corvo, Connor, and Olivia had been in Serkonos because Emily dislikes Dunwall, preferring the warmer weather of Serkonos, as she was born there. 
> 
> Olivia is not my original OC she belongs to thisiswhereItakeashit on tumblr.


End file.
